No me engañas otra vez
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Solo un psicópata puede atrapar a otro psicópata. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando la atracción entre ellos es tan inevitable que acaba por malograr el destino de ambos? Todo contiene una gota de perseverancia y aceptación: el amor es un hermoso sacrificio. PsicoArgentina/Chile. Mención de: ChilexColombia, ArgentinaxMalvinas.


** No me engañas otra vez**

****O

O

- Carta para usted, González.

- Déjala en la mesa, porfa –La muchacha obedeció, el sobre color crema quedó entremedio de todos los papeles que hacían inhabitable por ahora el escritorio de Manuel- Gracias, Cata.

- Gómez, joven. Dígame Gómez.

Si había invitaciones insinuantes de ese tipo y con ese acento tan tierno y exquisito, Manuel no podía quedarse pegado a su tercer sudoku de la tarde. No demoró en darse la vuelta y ver a Catalina, la muchacha bonita que traía revolucionadas las hormonas de la Brigada de Homicidios de Santiago, con los movimientos de su cabello o el humor pícaro que no contenía. Había un montón de otros detectives tras ella y Manuel se sentía afortunado de que la colombiana lo hubiese elegido indirectamente a él, todavía no eran nada, pero la tensión y las sonrisas mutuas no eran pasadas por alto por la mayoría de sus compañeros.

- Muy bien, señorita Gómez. Ahora, ¿podría salir de aquí? Hay un par de espacios que debo completar –otra vez ese tono burlón, tan característico suyo; Catalina creyó que el sarcasmo se notaba a leguas y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Manuel apreciara sus curvas en el acto.

- No sea mentiroso, terminó eso hace mucho rato.

- Sí, bueno, vete. Te llamo luego. Y no me tratí de usted. Me hací sentir viejo.

La colombiana sonrió.

- Lee la carta.

- Sí.

Catalina salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Manuel se quedó solo de nuevo entre papeles e instrumentos. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de crímenes que aún seguían sin resolverse o de famosos homicidas que la PDI había tenido el honor de atrapar en una época en que los asesinos seriales habían brotado en Chile como tiña entre perros callejeros. Manuel había tenido su ajedrez hace un par de años, en dos ocasiones, cuando recién salido de la academia atrapó a un asesino caníbal que mataba extranjeros, y cuando capturó a un pedófilo que había dado muerte a cinco chiquillos en menos de dos meses; el tipo dio un paso en falso y la PDI fue alertada, pero Manuel no creyó en la pista y fue por otro lado. Nunca se arrepentiría de aquello.

Aunque no era debido darse todo el crédito, fue capaz de internarse en la mente criminal gracias a su propia inteligencia psicópata y a la ayuda del mismo asesino que se encontraba recluido en la cárcel de máxima seguridad y que él llevó tras las rejas. Martín Hernández había accedido a ayudarle con el pedófilo porque tenía curiosidad acerca de la forma de pensar de Manuel. Cuando volvió a verlo de pie en aquella cárcel lo primero que preguntó fue _¿cómo me atrapaste?_

No sabía. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho. Y se quedó tieso y en blanco cuando le miró a los ojos verdes otra vez. Por lo menos, de todas esas noches de conversación Manuel había obtenido valiosa información para atrapar al hijo de puta que violaba y asfixiaba niños, a cambio, por supuesto, de meritorios conocimientos sobre sí mismo para Martin. Había entregado sus más preciados recuerdos por características y un perfil bien hecho de un criminal, lo que ahora le traía consecuencias imborrables; en más de una ocasión se había emborrachado con la pura excusa de que para toda la vida cada una de sus emociones estaría en manos de un psicópata.

Pero basta de lamentos ridículos, que no son lo suyo.

Había salvado las vidas de muchos niños y eso debería tenerle la consciencia tranquila. Sin embargo, no lo hace.

A la mierda, es trabajo.

De vuelta a su sudoku. Le quedaban tres míseros espacios por completar y terminó con una sonrisa porque era muy fácil; el ochenta por ciento de sus compañeros hubiese estado en contra de esa suposición.

Recordó la carta cuando ya se habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Catalina la trajo. No estaba demasiado emocionado por ello porque no tenía muchas ideas sobre de quién sería; podría ser el Prefecto refiriéndose a algún ascenso o quizá un anónimo con deseos de molestar. De todas maneras, era irresponsable pasarle por alto y Manuel se dispuso a saber qué sería.

Se colocó guantes quirúrgicos y tomó las pinzas, por precaución. La puso bajo un tubo de luz fluorescente y lo acomodó para que iluminara las letras.

No era una carta muy extensa y la caligrafía era rápida, casi desordenada. Le pareció extraño. Aun así leyó el primer verso:

_Querido Detective,_

Sintió de todo, la desarticulación de su estado mental, el temblor de sus manos, las pinzas chillando. De todo, menos miedo.

_He estado al tanto de tu ascensión pública al mando del sector de comportamiento de la Brigada de Homicidios y dejame decirte lo orgulloso que me siento de vos. Por la televisión mostraron el momento preciso cuando subías a la tarima a recibir tu nueva placa y tu uniforme; te veías muy feliz y muy sonriente en frente de todos esos hipócritas que aplaudían mientras la envidia les corroía las venas como sida. A mi parecer, Manuel, no deberías fiarte de ninguno de los que te rodean, te cogerán y te desmembrarán como hienas cuando se presente la menor oportunidad. _

_Pero vos no sos como ellos, no se te pasaría por la cabeza malograr a alguno de tus compañeros cuando estuviesen un paso más adelante que vos. Me gusta eso que tenés y a la vez, hace que me asalten un par de dudas._

_Ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, y que tenés una casa bonita en un barrio fino, un título que cuidar y la admiración de un montón de buitres, ¿vos creés que tu papá y tu mamá estarían orgullosos de vos?_

_Decime, ¿te hubiese gustado tener esos lujos dos años atrás, cuando tu mamá todavía vivía? ¿La hubieses llevado con vos a Santiago para que viviera como una reina y dejara de fregar baños ajenos en cuclillas? A que sí. _

_¿Y a tu papá? Apuesto que ya no quedarían viajes al Norte, porque no sería un camionero día y noche nunca más. ¿Sí o no? Yo sé que sí._

_Eso es algo interesante. _

_Por más casas en La Dehesa que tengas, por más títulos de la PDI que puedas obtener, por más casos que vayas a resolver, siempre seguirás teniendo el mismo origen. Nunca vas a ser más que el hijo de un camionero y una fregona, recordá eso muy bien cuando estés comiendo solo en la inmensa mesa del comedor de tu casa._

_¿Has notado que el aire tiene un aroma distinto ahora? Ya averiguarás por qué. Espero que la sorpresa sea de tu agrado._

- ¡Sale de ahí, Manuel! Estamos llamando a todas las unidades. Tenemos una fuga en la cárcel de máxima seguridad, tu amiguito, el psicópata; dejó dos gendarmes muertos en la huida. ¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Asesino suelto!

- Unidad Especial de Alta Seguridad, Brigada de Homicidios. ¿A qué hora se produjo el escape?

Entremedio de todo el torbellino, el desorden y el caos en las oficinas de afuera, Manuel salió de la suya lentamente, medio atontado por el molesto sonido de las voces acopladas en una sola; tenía sujeta en su mano la carta muy firmemente, tanto, que hubiese podido romper el papel si eso era lo que deseaba. Se sentía muy incómodo porque no lograba sentir nada en absoluto, ni miedo porque Martín estaba suelto, ni lástima por la muerte de esos dos hombres. Nada de nada. Su falta de empatía llegó a niveles críticos esa tarde.

No hizo caso al reto de Julio y lo ignoró mientras se movía con calma hasta donde un par de detectives veían la televisión. Estaban rebobinando la cinta que mostraba el escape del asesino, cómo le sostenía los brazos al primer guardia y cómo degolló al segundo que fue a ofrecer ayuda. La sangre que caía de su boca luego de darle un mordisco a la mejilla de alguno de los dos no fue pasada por alto por nadie.

A su lado, Catalina se estremeció en el momento en que Martín miraba a la cámara de vigilancia con una sonrisa y agitaba la mano, la mueca tan sarcástica como feliz y adictiva, probablemente estuviese muy contento de estar en libertad, y se lo preguntó a Manuel.

- ¿Crees que está saludando o que se está despidiendo?

Manuel le miró fijamente.

- Saludando, por supuesto. Va a volver a matar –declaró.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mostró la carta.

Al instante se encontró rodeado por medio equipo de la Brigada de Homicidios.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Entonces, ¿por qué te estaría avisando que se iba a escapar? ¿Tienes alguna respuesta para ello? –Julio preguntó con la lengua venenosa, su ceja enarcada demostraba que claramente se estaba burlando de él. Manuel gruñó la respuesta rápido, la tensión entre ambos allá adentro era perceptible para todos.

- No me está avisando, imbécil. Nos está provocando.

- González –regañó el Prefecto. Manuel se calló en un segundo.- La carta. ¿Le han tomado huellas? ¿Tiene rastros de huellas? ¿Un cabello?

- Encontraron un cabello, era de él. –contestó Miguel, aun revisando en el computador portátil un par de pistas más.

- Tiene un olor extraño –aportó la colombiana, como con miedo de equivocarse.

- Almizcle –Manuel se sintió libre de poder hablar de nuevo, masajeándose las cienes.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el almizcle?

- Que es olor a almizcle. La carta huele a almizcle porque a mí me gusta el almizcle. Es un puto juego para demostrar que sabe sobre nosotros más de lo que nosotros sabemos sobre él.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –volvió a encarar Julio. Manuel se estaba irritando poco a poco. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y no había rastro de Martín. Donde fuera que estuviese, bien escondido se encontraba, o quizás deambulaba libre por las calles de Santiago. No sería algo tan descabellado si conocía la naturalidad de un asesino como él.- ¿Cómo sabes que quiere jodernos a nosotros y no a ti?

- Porque yo soy parte de la Brigada de Homicidios. Porque yo lo atrapé. Lo hubiesei atrapado tú y te estaría webiando a ti.

Catalina se quedó en silencio, repasando entre sus manos el expediente del criminal.

- Lo que importa ahora es capturarlo rápido. Si vuelve a matar, vayan olvidándose de su reputación.

Los cuatro ahí se quedaron en silencio. Manuel sabía que su nuevo ascenso estaba tambaleándose en la cuerda floja con el escape de Martín. Sabía que esa era la finalidad de la carta y lo que deseaba mostrar con sus palabras hirientes y humillantes, quería verlo por los suelos, arruinado, pobre y provinciano, de la misma manera en la que era hace nueve años. Por eso le recordaba sus orígenes cuando estaba viviendo en el sector alto de Santiago, por eso le jalaba de vuelta a la tierra con elegantes desprecios que sabía que Manuel no pasaría por alto y que reconfigurarían su cabeza y le harían pensar.

Todo un desafío.

- Encárgate de nuevo del perfil, González. Avísanos si vuelves a recibir una carta. Paz, revisa los diarios, los apartados, las cartas al editor, puede mandar algo por ahí. Gómez, anda a la cárcel y revisa su celda; Prado, acompáñala.

El jefe dio las órdenes y tres pares de piernas se movieron. Sin embargo, Julio y Manuel se quedaron estáticos en sus posiciones; uno apoyado contra la mesa, el otro descansando en su silla. Al levantarse y pasar a su lado, Julio susurró en su oído:

- ¿Ves? Ahí se va tu reputación. ¿Qué te va a quedar ahora? No tendrás otra que volver a ser el huaso ordinario y de mal gusto que llegó a la academia echando de menos su natal Osorno. No eres para esto Manuel, tienes que entenderlo. Devuélvete a Osorno y anda a arrinconar gallinas.

- ¡Perro de mierda! –gritó dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a golpearlo, pero cuando quiso estirar el puño sólo chocó con aire. Julio ya no estaba en esa habitación.

* * *

Su carro de las compras constaba de lechugas, tomates, apios, cebollas y choclo. Un trozo pequeño de salmón fino se encontraba pegado al lado de lo más caro de su menú: el mejor vino que pudo encontrar en ese supermercado exclusivo del barrio alto. Se encargó también de llevar queso philadelphia y papas doradas a freír. Fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir debido al tiempo, esa cena sería en un par de días y Martín no gozaba de espacios.

Con galantería consiguió que la vendedora le hiciera una rebaja en el traje que compró y ocurrió lo mismo con la chica que le arrendó la casa. Estaba todo listo y Martín se sentía ansioso por volver a actuar después de un año y diez meses tras las rejas; pero tenía que ser precavido y cuidar sus movimientos, no quería dar un paso equivocado o cometer otro error como el que le valió el arresto de la PDI. Él ya no estaba para esas cosas.

Así que por ahora descansaría y mañana temprano comenzaría su labor. Tenía en mente preparado algo muy importante, como había nombrado en aquella carta _el aire tiene un aroma distinto, _puede que algún olor extraño mezclado con almizcle. Nunca se sabe.

* * *

- ¿Te quedaste toda la noche aquí? –Catalina tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando se lo preguntó. Vestía el uniforme de la Policía de Investigaciones con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, un escote lo bastante generoso para hacer que Manuel se despabilara un poco.

- No exactamente. O sea… -un bostezo lo interrumpió a media frase. El sueño era muy evidente en sus párpados cansados-.

- Sí, te quedaste toda la noche. ¿Y qué averiguaste?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Pero si no ha hecho nada más. Qué cosa nueva querí que sepa…

- De adónde consiguió el almizcle, por ejemplo.

- Se lo debió haber facilitado un gendarme, probablemente el mismo al que mató. –Contestó restándole importancia-.

- ¿Dónde crees que esté ahora?

- Caminando por las calles de Santiago con la consciencia limpia y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Me lo imagino con un sombrero y las manos tras la espalda. Impune entre las personas y robándose las miradas de las chicas…

- Wow, cuánto conoce usted a ese loco.

- No seai tonta, no lo conozco. Estoy siendo sarcástico porque me da rabia que la justicia sea tan como el pico aquí.

Catalina se quedó callada.

- Nosotros somos la justicia, Manuel.

- No. La justicia son los tribunales y los jueces. Otra mierda más. ¿Has pensado que estamos en una época análoga, Cata? Ni salvaje ni civilizada. Una sociedad inteligente hubiese aprovechado o asesinado a Martín, pero en vez de eso las medidas de seguridad son tan torpes que ahora tenemos a un enfermo libre circulando por la ciudad.

Lo único que recibe como respuesta es silencio. Catalina nunca se lo diría, pero ella siente miedo cuando su jefe comienza a hablar de esa manera.

- Voy a esperar las huellas dactilares de las cosas de su celda. Te veo luego.

Se fue a paso rápido y Manuel volvió a quedarse solo. Algo rutinario a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y a lo que sabía sobreponerse. Estudiaría un poco más los rasgos psicológicos de Martín, repasaría de nuevo los asesinatos y las razones, las marcas y los cortes; todos tenían un significado para él y no era muy difícil quitar una conclusión coherente, aunque probablemente fuese la misma que había obtenido hace un par de años después de revisar el último cuerpo. Era eso exactamente lo que le había forjado un camino hacia Martín y estaba seguro de poder hacerlo otra vez y volver a tenerlo tras las rejas. Se sentía muy responsable de lo que pudiese pasar con ese caso, además, su propio prestigio dependía de ello.

- Qué estresante, weón –soltó para sí mismo llevándose las manos a la cara y el cuerpo hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estaría? Eso le carcomía la mente. Tenía deseos de agarrarlo y volverlo a encerrar, estaba seguro que de nuevo le preguntaría _cómo me atrapaste _y él respondería _eres más predecible y menos inteligente de lo que crees. _Un desafío completo a su ego.- Me quiero ir a mi casa.

Aún es temprano y su horario de trabajo se acaba a las seis. Cuarto horas completas para pensar y reflexionar. Ojalá Catalina se hubiese quedado con él, no estaría haciendo gatos en las hojas del perfil de Martín para quitarse el aburrimiento.

Un par de minutos después el teléfono de su oficina suena. No lo vio venir, pero atiende muy despreocupado sin darse cuenta del número que marcaba el registrador de llamadas. Un error grave y poco común, Manuel nunca dejaba pasar un detalle como ese.

- Brigada de Homicidios. Detective Manuel González, ¿con quién hablo?

- Hola, detective.

Manuel no tuvo que pensar demasiado para reconocer que esa era su voz.

- Hola, Martín.

- ¿Todavía seguís encerrado en esa pieza sin encontrar una nueva pista? ¿No te aburre? Yo estoy preparando algo muy especial, solo para vos. Estoy seguro que te va a gustar. ¿Has conseguido saber algo más de mí? ¿Viste la grabación de la cárcel?

- ¿Sabí que si esta conversación dura más de 15 segundos voy a identificar el número y sabré dónde estás?

El otro lado no respondió más que el sonido vacío de una llamada cortada. Manuel colgó el teléfono también y se reclinó sobre su silla, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y frotando el contorno de sus ojos. Todo mal. No pensó en lo absoluto, pudo haber hablado con Martín hasta que se le acalambrara la lengua, pero en vez de eso, le advirtió del tiempo suficiente para rastrear una llamada y le dio la oportunidad para esfumarse de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Por qué no hizo lo que debería?

- Conchetumare… -se susurra. Quita las manos de encima y observa las luces del techo. Todo en silencio en la Brigada de Homicidios. Casi perezosamente, Manuel puede escuchar a su mamá llamándolo para que se entre, porque el almuerzo ya está listo y se ve a sí mismo en su cabeza corriendo con las manos sucias y su carita sonrojada producto del calor. Entonces iría al baño, luego se sentaría a la mesa y su mamá le pondría el plato de porotos en frente, humeante y caliente. Comería con una sonrisa, con Rayén a su lado, viendo las noticias de Chilevisión, y cuando terminaran ayudaría a su mamá a llevar los platos a la cocina. Y en la noche, se acercaría feliz a la ventana a ver a su papá llegar en ese camión tan grande, que hace cinco días que no observaba su rostro quemado por el sol.

Hace dos años, eso se había acabado. Ya Rayén no le servía porotos con riendas y su papá no volvía a casa nunca más después de un arduo viaje al Norte. Ahora él vivía en Santiago, en La Dehesa, y ahí no comía porotos con riendas. Ahí no llegaban camiones, ahí él era un respetado policía de la PDI, no el hijo de un camionero y una fregona, como Martín había dicho.

Por un momento, deseó volver a ser el hijo de un camionero y una fregona. Deseó volver a mirar el río Rahue cogido de la mano de sus papás. Deseó volver a Osorno a ser normal, más que nada.

Pero eso ya no podía ser.

Estaba metido en esto hasta la garganta, y no faltaba mucho para que se hundiera por completo.

* * *

Cuando llegó en la mañana, supo de entrada que algo no estaba bien.

Nadie le saludó como lo hacía normalmente y Catalina lo evitó con una sonrisa de pura formalidad. El camino a su oficina estuvo marcado por cuchicheos y miraditas fugaces, que él no supo exactamente cómo interpretar y se sintió incómodo al sacar de su bolsillo las llaves de la chapa. Pero no fue necesario, porque su oficina ya estaba abierta y eso fue peor que todas las señales inteligibles de sus compañeros.

Adentro estaban esperándolo el Prefecto y Julio, ambos escudriñando sus cosas y metiéndose en sus asuntos. Aquello no le gustó. Carraspeó para que los dos hombres lo notaran y entró sin tener absoluta conciencia de nada a esa oficina que lo había albergado por un par de años.

El Prefecto tenía unos papeles en la mano y en los ojos de Julio Manuel no podía leer nada, porque estaba serio. Realmente se sintió asustado.

- Te preguntarás por qué estamos aquí, González.

- Por supuesto, Prefecto. –Contestó, no muy seguro de si debería sentarse o permanecer de pie.-

- Como sabrás, hemos estado trabajando todos juntos como un equipo para resolver el caso del psicópata que mata extranjeros. Cada uno ha hecho su propia parte, tú fuiste la estrella hace unos años porque lo capturaste, nadie te discute eso. Ahora, resulta que ha vuelto a escapar. Y te he cedido el caso porque sé que tienes experiencia y porque de pronto pareces tener una relación especial con él.

- ¿Una relación especial? –Inquirió Manuel, dudoso.- ¿A qué se refiere con especial?

- ¿Quiere que le refresque la memoria, Prefecto? –Interrumpió Julio. El hombre asintió.

Julio se movió despacio y con calma por la habitación y tomó entre sus manos un reproductor. Apretó un botón rojo y en segundos las voces de Manuel y Martín invadieron el ambiente.

Manuel se quedó de piedra, estático en su posición. Se escuchaban claramente las propuestas de Martín y su silencio ante ellas. Lo más sorprendente, fue oírse a sí mismo advertir al asesino de lo posible que era atraparlo si seguía hablando. Enarcó sus cejas mientras miraba al suelo.

De cierta manera, era muy notorio que no quería que capturaran a Martín.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre ello? –volvió a preguntar el Prefecto.

- Yo… yo sé que hice mal…

- No, no hiciste mal, desperdiciaste una oportunidad. Dejaste a un asesino libre, ¡le diste el pase para que se fuera a matar a más gente! ¡Esa es la hueá que hiciste, González! ¿Cómo cresta fuiste tan irresponsable? A ver, dime, ¿por qué mierda le dijiste que si duraba más de 15 segundos lo íbamos a agarrar?

- Estaba nervioso, no sé, realmente no pensé que era él…

- No pensaste que era él, pero lo saludaste de inmediato cuando ni siquiera te había dicho su nombre –comentó Julio. Manuel le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Se lo dije porque… no sé, no puedo explicar por qué, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero Prefecto, yo nunca voy a querer dejar a un criminal suelto… cómo voy a querer esa hueá. Me equivoqué, actué no más, yo…

- Yo, yo, yo… ¿puedo decir lo que creo que ocurre con él, Prefecto? –preguntó Julio. Recibió un asentimiento.- Me parece que tienes una relación con ese loco. Que lo estás ayudando a librarse de la policía, porque probablemente quieras irte con él fuera del país. Creo que lo hiciste a propósito y que eres cómplice de los asesinatos. Eso es lo que creo.

Manuel no lo golpeó por la simple razón de que su superior estaba presente. ¿Qué mierda trataba de hacer? ¿Inculparlo? Creyó poder ver en sus ojos la maldad y el cinismo de que disfrutaba viéndolo caer.

- ¿Puedo decir lo que yo creo?

El Prefecto no contestó, corrió la mirada para toquetear sus papeles.

- Creo que me están echando mierda. Creo que Julio quiere inculparme con el caso para quedarse con mi puesto y tener el crédito por la captura de Martín. Esa es la mierda que creo.

- Agradece que no estás bajo juramento, Manuel–gruñó Julio.

- ¡Voy a jurar si tú también lo hací!

- Basta. González. Quedas suspendido de tus funciones hasta que se aclare esto y se cierre el caso. Julio va a ocupar tu puesto. Llévate tus cosas hoy, entrega tu placa y tu arma de servicio.

A regañadientes, con el corazón en la garganta y los pómulos colorados por la rabia y la impotencia, Manuel se subió la camisa y se quitó la pistola para dejarla sobre la mesa. La placa la desligó de su chaqueta y la colocó suavemente también, temiendo deshacerse de ella. En un par de días, toda su carrera en la PDI se caía a pedazos y detener el abismo que se avecinaba no estaba al alcance de sus manos, y eso dolía horrores.

Demoró unas horas en guardar todas sus pertenencias en una caja y en entregarle la llave a Catalina, que no se despidió de él. Salió de la Brigada de Homicidios evadiendo a los periodistas que como por arte de magia se habían enterado de su baja, y ahora parecían perros hambrientos intentando obtener una declaración. Subió a su auto, metió la llave y arrancó de allí al máximo de la velocidad permitida, de vuelta a su casa en el barrio alto. Adiós a memorias decadentes que se quedaban atrás, mezcladas con el humo negro del tubo de escape.

Alejado de esa comuna, en una casa lo suficientemente amplia como para instalar una piscina, un hombre sonreía mascando su comida por lo que veía en las noticias, en directo desde la Brigada de Homicidios. El relevo de su cargo del detective Manuel González, famoso por haber capturado a un psicópata y un pedófilo años atrás.

* * *

Manuel llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta, se fue al salón, pateó la caja con sus cosas bajo una mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de agua, se quedó meditando por un cuarto de hora y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. En lugar de eso, apagó las luces de la cocina y se fue directamente a su habitación. No dio el interruptor y se echó a la cama sin abrir las sábanas, recostando su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Durmió más o menos cuarto horas. Afuera estaba oscuro y no se oían vehículos pasando, cuando abrió los párpados se dio cuenta de que la luz de su pieza estaba encendida. Y esa fue la primera pista de que algo andaba mal. Pestañó incómodo, recorriendo con su mirada todo a su alrededor. Aunque tenía esa sensación incómoda en el pecho, no había nada distinto, a excepción de la luz. Se despertó alerta, refregándose los ojos, puso los pies en el suelo y miró fijamente la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Algo estaba muy mal.

Su celular sonó, Manuel no tardó en contestar. No conocía el número pero estaba casi seguro de saber quién era.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Cómo te va –respondió, poniéndose presto de inmediato.

- Vi lo de tu baja. Lo siento.

- No seas mentiroso, no lo sientes.

- Bien, no lo siento. –Reconoció Martín, sonriendo.-

- ¿Para qué llamas?

Intentaba usar su mejor lenguaje con Martín, hacerle entender que era igual de fino que él, mientras apoyaba el celular en el hombro y se agachaba para buscar en los cajones su arma y unas esposas.

- Te invito a mi casa.

- ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

- No puedo decirte. Hagamos algo. Salí de tu casa, subite al auto y te llamo de nuevo cuando te vea adentro, ¿Dale?

- Hecho.

- Tenés 30 segundos.

Manuel cortó al instante. Le gustaban los desafíos y se sentía atraído a este enfermizamente. Se acomodó la pistola debajo de la polera, guardó las esposas entre sus pantalones asegurándose de que tenía un morral en el auto para guardarla después y salió corriendo. De camino se metió el celular y las llaves en el bolsillo y cuando abrió la puerta de su casa no se preocupó de mirar a ambos lados para ver de dónde lo llamaba Martín. Entró a su auto casi de cabeza.

Al instante su celular volvió a sonar.

- Bien. Ahora, no sé si quieras conversar conmigo…

- No, no quiero. ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa. Prendé el auto y seguí derecho, yo te digo donde doblar.

- Oka.

Por media hora, Manuel se fue en silencio, con el celular encendido y una llamada a corriente. Estaba conduciendo por calles que no conocía, rodeado de casas que cada vez se alejaban más unas de otras. Podría quizás asegurar que el terreno campestre al que se acercaba era el Cajón del Maipo, pero por supuesto, todas sus suposiciones no pasaban de ser eso y era molesto y triste.

La voz sonó estridente por el vacío y por algunos segundos no tuvo deseos de contestar, aunque sin embargo, se escuchara entre medio de la hojalata de su mustang antiguo.

- Dobla a la derecha. Detente dos cuadras más allá.

Así lo hizo.

Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cuatro segundos exactamente. Suspiró. La voz del hombre buscado desapareció y Manuel supo que era hora de sacar las llaves del auto y empezar a moverse. Agarró bien en su pantalón el arma, las esposas tuvieron cabida en su bolsillo y las llaves también. No demoró tanto en bajarse, cerrar y caminar lentamente como si no temiese de nada. Él no temía de nada.

La supuesta casa de Martín parecía un rancho deshabitado. Nada de vecinos, nada de animales ni rastro de gente. Encontró la llave para la puerta principal bajo el tapete que tenía escrito _Bienvenido _entre las pelusas; la cogió y pronto tuvo entrada desprevenida y vacía para desplazarse a su antojo. Pero no tenía deseos de ser tonto esa tarde y agarró la pistola, de inmediato poniéndose en posición de disparo para entrar.

Cruzó el pasillo lleno de estanterías antiguas prestando especial atención a los rincones y amenazando con la pistola y el gatillo a sombras y seres invisibles. Moviéndose suavemente, se encontró atormentado por altos techos y pinturas de gente que no reconocía; nunca bajó el arma, era algo que no podía permitirse. Martín podría estar esperándolo tras un mueble y ¡zaz! Adiós a sus cortos veintiséis años.

- ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí? –preguntó al aire, sus ojos observando cada centímetro en la pared.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Frustrado, siguió caminando entremedio de candelabros y figuritas de animales. Del fondo del pasillo venía una luz brillante que Manuel no conocía; por un momento, pensó que ese podría ser el túnel hacia su muerte. Aunque fuese absolutamente estúpido.

- ¿Martín? –susurró en última instancia, sus pies dirigiéndose solos hasta la luz y la pistola firme en sus manos.

Entrecerró los ojos, las lámparas cegándole la vista. El túnel al paraíso era algo un poco más diferente, que Manuel jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

- ¿Martín? –repitió.

Lo que le contestó en silencio fue una sonrisa de Cheshire. No necesitaba un saludo cordial.

- Para vos.

La mano se extendió dejando ver la grandeza sencilla de una cena preparada con antelación y pocos recursos. El vino en una vasija lleno de cubos para mantenerlo a temperatura, la sopa humeante en platillos bajos de porcelana, las copas de cristal relucientes, el par de velas que alumbraban, al contrario de lo que el detective pensó. Un mantel rojo cubría la mesa y Martín estaba vestido como lo haría alguien para un suceso importante, una cena con una persona un par de cargos más arriba.

- _Y todo para mí –_razonó Manuel sin abrir la boca. El efecto de la impresión fue desarticularlo por completo, el arma bajó de su posición y pronto estuvo apuntando al suelo y no al corazón del argentino. Parecía todo tan… el primer recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue el de su graduación de cuarto medio, hubiera casi asegurado que Martín quiso replicar aquella escena que se mantenía fresca en su mente. Maldito hijo de puta.

- La pistola.

Manuel parpadeó y todavía medio entumecido estiró la mano para entregársela. Martín la recibió con calma y la colocó sobre una repisa negra.

- Hice sopa de tomate y te vas a morir con el plato principal. Te va a encantar.

- No sé qué decir –asumió tragando saliva.

- No es necesario decir algo.

Se sentó a la mesa y miró cosquillosamente todas las cosas que estaban encima. El aroma de la sopa era exquisito y se tentó a probarla, pero a pesar de todo, algo de racionalidad quedaba flotando en su mente.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Martín esperando que su invitado estrenara los servicios de plata.

- Prueba tú primero la sopa –susurró rascándose el cuello. Sus piernas medias temblorosas se controlaron bajo el ánimo que él mismo se dio para seguir adelante.

- ¿Ah? –le produjo risa. Aunque luego entendió- Como quieras.

- No, no tu sopa. Mi sopa. Prueba mi plato –insistió. Martín se encogió de hombros y metió su propia cuchara hasta el plato del otro. Manuel no estuvo seguro hasta que sintió el líquido bajando por la garganta del rubio y no lo vio colapsar en el piso retorciéndose por el dolor. Cerró los ojos, llevándose la sopa a la boca también.

Tenía buen sabor.

- Vi tu baja por televisión.

- Lo sé, lo habías dicho.

- Fue muy lamentable.

- Fue por tu culpa.

- No –negó casi molesto- Fue por tu propia irresponsabilidad. ¿Te pregunté yo acaso cuánto tenía que mantener la llamada para que supieras dónde estaba?

Tenía mucha razón y Manuel lo ignoró clavando el tenedor en la lechuga que decoraba por los alrededores un plato con salmón y un cuadrado de masa blanca. La probó para saciar su curiosidad y el gusto le dijo que era queso. El salmón sabía bien con una capita de queso philadelphia encima.

- Siempre he tenido una duda –empezó Martín, para no perder el hilo. Manuel se estaba entreteniendo cubriendo de blanco el salmón anaranjado.

- ¿Cuál?

Un carraspeo rompió el silencio crudo de la gran habitación.

- Yo tengo un montón de dudas sobre cómo conseguiste todo esto, pero dale, empieza tú.

- ¿Cómo me atrapaste? La primera vez. Nunca me respondiste en la cárcel –contestó inocentemente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Manuel de encogerse de hombros.

- Eres menos inteligente y más predecible de lo que crees –dijo, sonriendo mientras tragaba el trocito de salmón. Había pasado muchas noches pensando cómo decirle eso-. Cuando mataste al gringo, todos pensamos que era un asesinato común, ya sabes, un robo, los extranjeros son presas bien fáciles. Pero después resulta que encontramos al tipo ese… cómo se llamaba… ¡Sebastián, sí! El uruguayo. Pero fuiste bien delicadito con él porque ni marcas le quedaron en la cara. Entonces ya empezamos a pensar que podría ser un asesino en serie, estaban como de moda en ese tiempo.

Martín lo oía concentradamente, haciendo círculos en su sopa, se había fastidiado bastante con la primera frase que Manuel dijo, acerca de su inteligencia.

- La mayoría creía allá que podían ser crímenes de odio. Un chileno xenofóbico. Yo igual pensé eso pero como que no encajaba tanto. Los chilenos no somos mucho de andar matando con un patrón, qué lata, ¿o no? –Sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la copa para que le sirviera vino- Así que igual podía ser un extranjero. Esa era mi hipótesis. Un extranjero que mataba extranjeros por… no estaba seguro, se sabía que le sacaba partes y yo creía que se las comía, ¿estaba equivocado?

Martín dejó la botella dentro de la cubeta de hielos de nuevo, pero no contestó.

- Un extranjero gay, o que tenía una seria afección por los hombres, eso era. Empecé a buscar foráneos que encajaran en eso o que hubiesen llegado al país más o menos cuando comenzaron los asesinatos. Me acuerdo que vi tu nombre, pero lo pasé de largo porque no teníai antecedentes siquiátricos –La cena se le estaba haciendo agradable, su lenguaje se distendió. El salmón se deshacía agradablemente en su boca y la lechuga le daba la frescura necesaria. Estaba, sin asumirlo, ansioso por conocer el plato principal- Ya, po, todo bien. Había que empezar a investigar. Pero puta que te gustaba jodernos la existencia, ¿cierto? Cuando ya creíamos que teníamos las armas necesarias para encontrarte, ¡zaz! Otro cuerpecito aparece.

- La chica.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? –pregunta Manuel, bromeando.

- No me acuerdo.

- Típico. María. La pobre venezolana, aunque había que admitir que estaba rica. Yo vi unas fotos de ella y te tiraste, bonita la mina. Pero, eso hacía un quiebre en mi perfil. Yo te tenía como un extranjero gay, pero veníai y matabai a una mujer y más encima, tenía rastros de violación. Qué asqueroso. O sea, no seguíai un patrón. No eran solo hombres. Estuve por días encerrado en mi oficina tratando de imaginar qué era lo que te había motivado a matar a la mina. Llegué a considerar que era pura calentura, pero no creí que fuese solo eso.

- Sabía que iba a despistarte con eso. En la tele te tenían como el sabueso de la PDI, como la promesa del crimen. Así que si mataba a una mujer, tal vez podría…

- Yo creo que es más que eso –opinó dejando la cuchara sobre el plato. Su sopa se había terminado-.

- No, Manuel. Es eso. Una acción desesperada.

- No te creo.

- Vas a tener que creerlo.

Un pucherito producto de la mínima copa de alcohol se hizo presente.

- Bueno, como sea, desarmaste mi perfil. Me sentí muy impotente porque no tenía idea de nada y no me quedaba otra que esperar a que volvieras a matar.

- Por eso las averiguaciones se detuvieron durante ese tiempo.

Manuel asintió.

- Vos siempre fuiste re interesante. Con tu carita de nene y tu ropita bien planchada, esa pinta de ''voy a atraparte porque es lo que tengo que hacer'' Pero, ¿enserio querías hacerlo?

- No, yo quería que dejaras de matar gente –ironizó. Apoyó la mejilla en los nudillos y se le quedó viendo. Sin pensarlo susurró _me gustan tus ojos._

- A mí me gustan los tuyos.

- Gracias.

Una sonrisa fue compartida.

- La cosa es que… esperé a qué mataras a otra persona.

- Y eso se cumplió rápido.

- Un asesino ansioso.

- Un poco.

Los dos se rieron.

- Te ensañaste con el inglés –dijo despacio, comiendo los últimos rastros de la lechuga- Se notaba que era más personal que los otros. Usaste un cuchillo, el cuchillo es silencioso, muy íntimo. Lo degollaste y lo violaste mientras lo matabas. Ah, Martín, llegaste a darme escalofríos.

- El inglés estaba bueno. El carácter de mierda que tenía me encantaba.

- Qué masoquista.

- Se parecía a vos.

- ¿En qué?

- En la forma de ser.

- Uhm…

- El sexo con él era lo mejor. Aunque tenía pinta de puta, a veces le preguntaba dónde había aprendido.

- Yo no quiero saber sobre tus andanzas sexuales –Dijo Manuel con asco.

- Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste a entablar una relación entre Arthur y yo?

- Fue muy simple –contesta, limpiándose la boca. Ha notado que el rubio recuerda el nombre de su víctima- Mantuve la teoría de que era un extranjero el que cometía los asesinatos. Tomé como última prueba la muerte del inglés, que había sido la más cruda. El asesino tenía una relación especial con él o era producto de su nacionalidad y luego de eso fue muy fácil.

- Todo para vos es muy fácil.

- Estar contigo aquí no es muy fácil.

- ¿Te pongo nervioso? –inquirió con curiosidad.

- Estoy nervioso por el plato principal. Pero eso es otra cosa. Como decía, al pobre inglés se lo violaron mientras le cortaban el cuello, yo no querría morir así.

Martín extendió una mano por sobre la mesa, para acariciar encima de los nudillos blancos de Manuel. Sus dedos se movieron como pececillos hasta su dorso adornado en venas azules y pasó las yemas intensamente por cada arteria que comenzaba desde el hueso de su muñeca y se irradiaba por sus cinco dedos. Se sintió inquieto ante la idea de despedazar con sus dientes cada vena latente de vida.

- Cariño, yo te mataría sin sufrimiento –dijo con voz envolvente. Su mano subió por el brazo cubierto por la camisa azul, se deslizó por su hombro, tocando descaradamente, delineó con el índice el hueso de la clavícula que era muy notorio y se arribó al mentón. Notó que probablemente se había afeitado en la mañana. Su pulgar continuó explorando y se detuvo en sus labios abiertos, en una mueca inofensiva. El labio inferior era más carnoso y lo tocó de derecha a izquierda sin premeditaciones.- Podría poner una pistola en tu boca y ¡bang! -murmuró suavecito- sin dolor.

Manuel se le quedó mirando, cerrando la boca inocuamente alrededor de su pulgar. Martín volvió a sentir la sensación olvidada de la saliva y la carne tierna.

- Estoy seguro que tus dedos se sienten mejor en otra parte de mi cuerpo que manejando un gatillo para destrozarme la cabeza.

Un coqueteo rápido y sucio, una morbosidad que marcó su ritmo mientras Manuel alejaba su boca del pulgar del asesino que tenía en frente. El dedo de Martín salió con un hilo de saliva que cortó rápidamente, aprovechando lo fresco para llevárselo a su propia boca. Y cerró los ojos.

Manuel sonrió.

- Entonces, pensé que podría tener que ver con el hecho de que el tipo era inglés. No soy muy afanado a la historia, así que averigüé los países que tenían conflictos con Gran Bretaña, específicamente con Inglaterra. Traté de centrarme en unos pocos. En Europa, opté por Francia. Tuvo una guerra de cien años con Inglaterra y en Latinoamérica, bueno, Argentina parecía una buena candidata.

- Qué conclusión más pobre –Martín se limpió el dedo con la servilleta.

- Pero muy acertada, tienes que admitirlo. Pedí una lista al departamento de extranjería y migración con los extranjeros ingresados recientemente al país. Me centré en los que venían de Francia y Argentina, los que su fecha de llegada encajaba con las fechas de los asesinatos. Tú y un tal Bonnefoy encabezaron la lista.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Francis?

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Nos topamos en el aeropuerto.

- Lo hice. Pero no sospeché de él. No para esto, por lo menos. Hubiese podido tenerlo como candidato en el caso del pedófilo. Encajaba bastante.

Silencio por algunos momentos. Martín mira el reloj y cree que es hora ya de traer el plato maestro.

- Y después tocaste la puerta de mi casa vestido de civil. Te abrí y me mostraste la identificación. ''Detective Manuel González, PDI. ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?''

- Me sentí muy realizado.

- Sabías que era yo.

- Sí.

El argentino se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Manuel, a su oído susurró que iba a buscar el plato principal y el castaño asintió, recorriendo con sus uñas la mejilla de Martín. Tenía que admitir que le ponía nervioso conocer el plato principal y no por una razón en especial, sino porque tenía un montón de emociones que se mezclaba en su cuerpo y le hacían sentirse confuso. Mucha adrenalina que deseaba descargar. Aunque no fuese el lugar adecuado.

Recorrió con su vista el lugar en penumbras, iluminado solo por la luz de las velas. El pasillo por donde Martín se había ido estaba inundado en negro. La pistola que anteriormente había guardado con tanto celo en su pantalón se encontraba reposando inofensiva contra la repisa. Pensó en quitarla de ahí y volver a esconderla, pero la habían dejado en un lugar demasiado llamativo como para eso, era obvio que le estaban provocando. Gruñó para sus adentros y suspiro cerrando las piernas. Que se apresure.

No tenía ninguna sospecha de qué sería la cena. Hasta el momento era bastante acertada con la sopa de tomate y el salmón con queso philadelphia, fue un detalle muy íntimo y elegante que Manuel apreció significativamente. El vino sabía bien también y estaba seguro que fue una de las cosechas antiguas. Maldito hijo de puta; compartía con él el gusto por la buena mesa.

Martín habrá demorado diez minutos en sacar la cabeza para sonreírle a su invitado. Diez minutos agonizantes en los que el detective no tenía idea qué debía hacer; o lo tenía claro y de las manos se le escapaban todas las opciones. Podría agarrar la pistola pero, ¿qué haría si Martín aparecía con otra arma?

Silencio.

El cabello rubio asomó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Listo?

- Apúrate, realmente odio estar solo.

- Date la vuelta.

Manuel obedeció, pero se arrepentirá por esa decisión precipitada el resto de su vida.

El argentino sonrió feliz, eso era lo que quería.

- ¿Qué… qué chucha?

- ¡Sorpresa!

Sorpresa. Una sorpresa que nunca se esperó fue encontrarse a Julio sentado en una silla de ruedas con una mueca inexplicable. Sus labios partidos y sus brazos colgando, uno de ellos tan destrozado que Martín había intentado detener la hemorragia con agua mezclada con sal. Las arterias rotas parecían tener vida y Manuel podía ver cada tejido de piel con claridad.

Julio estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no era de felicidad. Su sonrisa era de dolor y de miedo. Y a Manuel se le subieron las náuseas por la garganta. SI no se apretaba la boca con la mano, hubiese vomitado ahí mismo. Pero Martín no se detuvo y condujo al compañero del castaño hasta posicionarlo al frente de un asiento en la mesa. Luego se alejó con rapidez y Manuel se quedó solo con el boliviano, sus ojos fijos y dudosos en el mantel rojo. Todo era muy confuso dentro de su mente, no tenía miedo pero estaba terriblemente en el limbo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué desmembraba a Julio? Acaso era… ¿y la carne? Se clavó las uñas en las rodillas.

Él no se llevaba bien con Julio, pero nunca le desearía mal. Nunca le querría ver muerto.

Martín apareció moviéndose con gracia y un delantal en la cintura. Llevaba un plato en cada mano y los colocó frente a su puesto y al de su invitado. Pero el plato de Manuel estaba vacío. El argentino sonrió y se acercó al boliviano cogiendo un cuchillo que brillaba a la luz de las velas, todos sus movimientos vigilados atentamente por el de ojos miel. Sin temblar y sin dudar hundió la punta filosa en el brazo que, de pronto, había vuelto a chorrear sangre y bajó haciendo un corte poco profundo. Clavó un tenedor también y cercenó un cuadradito de carne, al que quitó la grasa y colocó en el asador pequeño que estaba enchufado tras su espalda.

Manuel vio con un sabor ácido en la boca cómo la carne pegaba saltitos en el aceite y un olor a asado embargaba levemente el ambiente. Deseó con toda su alma poder salir de ahí, esconderse y no volver a ver el sol y las montañas nunca más, pero eso era imposible.

Estaba sentado como un hielo junto a un caníbal y al compañero que más detestaba de la PDI.

Y él estaba siendo asesinado lentamente.

- Hey, Martín –murmuró Julio doblando la cabeza y ese movimiento entumeció al chileno- Tengo algo que decir, ¿puedo decirlo?

- Has estado callado durante todo este tiempo. Apuesto a que Manuel ni notó que estabas en la cocina –se rió mirando al aludido de reojo- Dale, hablá.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti, Manu –dijo. Su parpadeo era desigual y asimétrico- Ahora que estás aquí, con este loco, van a despedirte de la PDI. Yo voy a lanzar mi carrera política, empezaré como concejal. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso, Martín?

- ¿Por cuál partido vas?

- RN.

- Me parece perfecto –opinó, dando vuelta el trozo de carne. Pero no dijo más.

- Puedo darte un puesto –prosiguió, sonriendo.- ¿Sabes ocupar un computador? ¿O llenar unos papeles?

- Julio, deja de hablar, enserio, no creo que te haga bien –contestó Manuel solamente, intentando ponerse de pie, pero la mirada que el rubio le dio detuvo todos sus amagues.

- No seas desagradecido. Hay muchos sureños que matarían por tener un puesto como el tuyo.

- Si vas a ser insolente, Julio, es mejor que te calles. No está bien humillar a las personas.

Soltó de manera cortante el argentino y se movió para tomar el plato de Manuel. Rápidamente dejó el trozo de carne humeante encima y le sonrió. Manuel mantenía sus ojos prendidos a sus manos y al brazo sangrante de Julio.

Martín no tenía nada en su plato, pero se sentó también.

- ¿Por qué no se queja? –fue lo primero que escuchó.

- Morfina. Un millón de calmantes.

- Quiero irme.

- Come primero.

- Dame vino.

Martín estiró la mano para servirle, pero Manuel de pronto cambió de opinión.

- No. Quiero agua. Quiero lavarme la boca. Déjame ir a la cocina.

- Tu comida se enfriará.

- Quiero ir a enjuagarme la boca. –repitió.

El rubio cortó un trozo de la carne del brazo de Julio y lo colocó a freír en el asador.

- Apúrate.

Manuel se puso de pie y cruzó el pasillo tanteando y corriendo, tropezando en el camino con más de un mueble que no se preocupó en levantar. Lo último que escuchó salir de los labios de Julio antes de internarse en la cocina fue _Vente conmigo y no vas a tener que chupársela a este loco_.

Hubiese sido terrible si detuviera sus pasos para no seguir adelante. Se sentía mareado y las paredes danzaban frente a él. Manuel vio claramente grandes retratos de una mujer de ojos profundos y cabello castaño, y esos ojos grises parecían quemarle el estómago con cada vistazo. Las murallas estaban llenas de ella, en retratos pequeños, algunos más grandes, la muchacha en distintas poses; pero siempre delicada y frágil. ¿Quién sería? Se quedó congelado mirando los labios carnosos.

Más tarde habría tiempo para descubrir.

Ahora a lo que iba.

Entró a la cocina, apurando paso abrió la llave y dejó el agua correr, sin intenciones de poner un vaso abajo. En vez de eso sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número que recordaba de memoria; el teléfono en la oficina de Catalina Gómez en la Brigada de Homicidio sonó y no tardó en ser contestado.

- ¿Aló?

- Escúchame bien, Cata, no puedo hablar muy fuerte y no tengo tiempo –empezó apurado y haciendo el menor ruido posible-. Identifica de dónde viene la llamada y trae todas las unidades. Estoy con ese loco de mierda.

- ¿Estás con…? Ay, Dios, ay Dios…

- No llames deidades. Ven rápido, también está Julio.

- ¿Julio?

- Él lo necesita más que todo.

- Manuel, no…

- Viene. Apúrate, apúrate.

Manuel cortó su celular con brusquedad, lo deslizó por su pantalón y se quedó quieto, volteándose en el lavaplatos. Oía los pasos cerca y sabía a quién pertenecían. Se aferró con fuerza a la loza blanca y suspiró; estaba conforme con lo que viniera. Pero lo que vino le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Una mano pasó por su nuca y dos dedos se hundieron en ella, comprendió que era un sutil llamado para que se diera la vuelta. Así lo hizo, seguro y beneplácito mirando con fijeza a los ojos de Martín, que no tenían ningún rastro de sobresalto.

Manuel sonrió y acomodó sus piernas para marcharse, pero el argentino no se lo permitió. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo siendo azotado contra la puerta del refrigerador y los ojos le rodaron por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? –se lamentó.

- Ten –dijo entregándole un vaso que acababa de llenar. El chileno le corrió la cara- ¿No?

El agua quedó tranquila en el lavaplatos y Martín curvó los labios casi con tristeza.

- Si pudieras hacerlo ahora, ¿me privarías de la vida? –preguntó directamente. Manuel negó con la cabeza, se sentía muy incómodo con la presencia del cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo-.

- No, no de la vida.

- De mi libertad. Eso es todo, la alejarías de mí –resopló, manteniéndolo presa- Y si lo hicieras, volverías a la PDI, ¿eso creés? Las personas que desprecias del mismo modo que ellas te desprecian a vos, ¿pensás que te darían una medalla, Manuel? La enmarcarías y colgarías en tu oficina para verla… para volver a recordar tu coraje y tu… incorruptibilidad –su tono era burlón y Manuel lo odió. Frunció el ceño comenzando a resbalarse en las manos del rubio- ¿Mmm? Solamente te hace falta un espejo.

Se escucharon ruidos desde el salón. Martín se distrajo levemente, volteando su mirada. Ambos fueron testigos de la voz de Julio extinguiéndose levemente, como dando los últimos quejidos que tipifican el final de la vida.

- ¡Tenía planes para ese presumido, pero jamás lo voy a contratar!

- Julio, -llamó el argentino- recordá lo que te dije. Si no podés respetar al invitado, tendrás que irte con los bebés.

El chileno suspiró.

- Pensá en lo que te dije, Manuel.

- ¿Podemos volver a la cena?

El dedo índice se movió hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Era una negativa. En vez de alejarse y volver a comer la carne del boliviano asada, Martín se impulsó hacia adelante y aplastó a Manuel sin maldad; sus manos subiendo por su mentón y sus mejillas, la nariz respingada y los labios entreabiertos. El tic tac del reloj se volvía insoportable.

- He roto todas las barreras, todas las prohibiciones, todas mis reglas solo para verte correr, Manuel, dejame correr.

Dice acercando su boca. Sus dientecillos blancos y filosos rechinan peligrosos y Manuel se asusta. Le empuja con fuerza y lo aleja de sí, pero el argentino lo lleva consigo, forcejean y dan vueltas alrededor de la cocina aferrándose de los brazos, tiran un par de loza en su riña, se revuelven y se mezclan, se miran a los ojos y se desconocen, aceptan que son iguales pero existen pequeñas diferencias que les hacen intolerables. Todo, envueltos en un fuego invisible que arde y quema, mas no les hace daño. Tiran y arrugan la ropa del contrario y sus expresiones son lastimeras; ninguno de los dos está decidido a terminar esto, pero tampoco quieren comenzarlo.

Martín clava sus uñas en los antebrazos de Manuel y, así como vino, lo azota de nuevo contra la puerta del refrigerador. La cabeza del chileno volvió a separarse de su cuerpo inevitablemente. La médula le vibró como hace tiempo no recordaba.

Y el argentino volvió a estar entre sus piernas en pocos segundos, recorriéndole el mentón con la vista, devorándole la cara.

- Decime, cariño –susurra con sensualidad. Manuel traga saliva- ¿Alguna vez me dirías ''ya basta''? –Y el castaño no entiende y lo demuestra mirándole con las cejas arqueadas- ''¿Si me amás, ya basta?''

De a poco todo se esclarece. Y existe un silencio sepulcral. Manuel lo rompe con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados viéndole a la nariz.

- Ni en cien años –responde duramente. Es su última palabra y en la boca del argentino se forma una o.

- Uuh, ni en cien años –comenta fingiendo sorpresa.

Se acercó decidido a morderle la boca. A separar sus labios y mostrar sus dientes y rasgar los suyos hasta quitarle sangre. Hasta ver una expresión de dolor en sus ojos y en sus mejillas; hasta sentir temblar a Manuel por miedo, por dolencia, o por excitación, en el mejor de los casos. Lamer todo el líquido rojo que pudiese emerger de esa carne tierna y después bajar, y corroer y rasgar todo lo demás. Se sintió increíblemente bien y ansioso por siquiera alcanzar una pisca de eso. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Se detuvo en seco mirando los ojos miel de Manuel que no parecían asustados. Provocó un poco, rozó su nariz y suspiró en sus labios, pero no obtuvo reacción. Medio contento con eso, le sonrió.

- Ese es mi chico.

Y el beso llegó fácilmente, sin ser esperado y sin ser rechazado. Vino como una marejada rápida y lenta, insospechada pero dulce y suave y se quedó por unos segundos reposando tranquilamente entre las dos bocas cerradas; ambos con los ojos sin abrir en un beso infantil e inocente. Ninguno de los dos podría explicar si había pasado un largo tiempo desde que estaban juntos.

Manuel esperó pacientemente por la distención del rubio, por su relajo y su indiscreción. Lo contuvo en sus labios hasta que sintió que era suficiente, por él y por sí mismo. Sentía, muy dentro, que estaba rompiendo esa impecable reputación, que todo lo que había logrado en su vida con tanto esfuerzo se derrumbaba de pique, que ese beso representaba el adiós a una realidad que estaba tan a punto de tocar…

Martín abrió los ojos de golpe, todavía con sus labios contra los de Manuel.

El ruidito de un cierre le distrajo. Un pequeño clic.

Cuando se separó del chileno, se encontró con dos cosas curiosas.

Una lágrima caía solitaria por la mejilla izquierda del detective apático de la PDI.

Y su muñeca estaba cogida a una esposa que también rodeaba la mano de Manuel.

Eso no lo vio venir. Definitivamente no.

Se separó de golpe.

- Esto sí que es interesante, Manuel, pero tengo muy poco tiempo. ¿Dónde está la llave? –Preguntó tomándolo del mentón aunque no recibió contesta- ¿Dónde está? –repitió molesto.

Él no se lo diría, y Martín lo sabía. Tenía que buscar otra opción y optó por lo más fácil. Miró de nuevo la esposa en su brazo izquierdo y jaló de ella, quitando a Manuel de su posición y haciéndole tropezar camino a la mesa donde preparaba la comida en la cocina. Cogió sin miedo un cuchillo carnicero y con brusquedad dejó que el brazo de Manuel y el suyo rebotaran ahí. Los ojos del chileno se abrieron de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que el otro quería hacer; sin embargo, no hizo amagues de quitar la mano o decirle una palabra, se quedó callado esperando las reacciones del rubio.

Martín sonrió enarcando las cejas. La hoja del cuchillo brillaba de cara a la luz y él se encontraba decidido a no perder su libertad, aun si tenía que cortar cierto centímetro de vida del chico que le caía tan estupendamente.

- Está bien. -concluyó con tranquilidad- Arriba o abajo de la muñeca, Manuel, vos decidís.

- No… -respondió sin creerlo.

- Esto sí dolerá.

- No…

Manuel cerró los ojos con fuerza y corrió la cara, esperando el filo del cuchillo cortando su piel, que nunca llegó. Lentamente se decidió a mirarlo y obtuvo un paisaje imprudente que le desentendió. Martín lo estaba viendo fijamente, y no había hecho movimiento alguno, ¿qué era eso?

- Baja el cuchillo, mi amor. Y pone las manos detrás de tu espalda. No quiero lastimarte, pero lo haré si me obligas. Baja el cuchillo.

- ¡Cata!

Martín dejó caer el cuchillo a la mesa y Catalina le agarró de los brazos tan bruscamente que Manuel también fue arrastrado hacia el otro lado. Le colocó otra esposa esta vez en ambas muñecas, lo empujó y lo redujo apoyándose en su espalda. El chileno quitó la llave de sus propias esposas, las abrió y se puso delante del asesino, cuidando que no atacara a Catalina ni a él.

Antes de que llegaran los demás detectives, lo último que Manuel pudo ver fueron los ojos verdes de Martín con una pizca de rabia, viéndole fijamente hasta desaparecer. No deseó acompañar a sus colegas en el auto que llevarían al argentino y prefirió ir con el grupito encargado de los heridos; averiguar si era posible que Julio siguiese viviendo parecía una mejor opción ahora.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Nadie te juzgará si simplemente haces como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Gracias, Prefecto. Pero necesito cerrar este capítulo en mi vida. Es muy importante para mí.

El Prefecto asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al gendarme que tenía las llaves en la mano. El muchachito los condujo hasta el pasillo más apartado de la Unidad Especial de Alta Seguridad, oscuro y silencioso; los pasos de esos tres hombres rebotaban contra las paredes antiguas y desgastadas.

- ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

- Excelente. Es un preso modelo.

- Como todos los psicópatas.

No hablaron más hasta que estuvieron delante de la puerta de entrevistas. El Prefecto colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Manuel.

- Buena suerte, González. Cuídate.

- No se preocupe, lo conozco.

El mayor se alejó caminando, y Manuel se encontró solo con el gendarme. El tipo, que se notaba más joven que él, le sonrió un poco y se encargó de abrir la puerta, para dejarle pasar, pero se negó de inmediato, porque no era así como lo quería.

- No hay problema. Puedo hacerlo solo. Quiero entrar solo.

- ¿Está seguro? Es muy peligroso. Está considerado uno de los…

- Muy seguro.

Al gendarme no le quedó otra cosa más que aceptar, así que abrió la puerta y le dejó el pase libre, recordándole que apretara el botón negro en la pared un par de minutos antes cuando quisiera salir, y luego de eso se marchó.

Manuel quedó solo dentro de la blanca habitación, y pudo sentir de nuevo los ojos de Martín fijos sobre su cuerpo. Suspiró muy hondo antes de dar el primer paso, sentarse en esa silla en frente del rubio y saludar.

Verse de nuevo después de seis meses era agotador.

- ¡Oh! Hola, Manuel –saludó fingiendo que leía y no había notado la llegada del detective. Manuel no le contestó, pero sonrió en vez de eso.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntó acomodándose.

- _El túnel _– Martín contestó cerrando el libro. Lo dejó en una mesita más allá y se amoldó.- Fue lo más nacionalista que pude encontrar.

Manuel se miró las manos.

- _En todo caso, había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío._

Volvieron a observarse las caras y se sonrieron.

- Exacto. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien… sí, bien, ¿y tú?

- Supongo que lo mejor que puedo estar aquí.

Sentados frente a frente, otra vez pareció que estaban solos, cenando a la luz de las venas.

- Tardaste seis meses en venir.

- ¿Estabas esperándome?

- No es como si todo lo que he esperado este tiempo es verte entrar por esa puerta.

- Tenía que recuperarme. Me sentí muy extraño después de todo lo que pasó.

- ¿Cómo está Julio?

- Considerando que se ha tenido que volver zurdo para sobrevivir, mejorando. Aunque es una lástima, los chalecos con mangas no le sirven más.

- ¿Y psicológicamente?

- No ha podido olvidar cómo asabas su propia carne.

Martín se lamió los labios.

- No tenía un mal sabor.

- Ah, y su carrera de concejal murió.

- Me alegro. En RN no lo hubiesen tomando en cuenta.

- Toda la razón –opinó Manuel.

Hubo un par de segundos en silencio, en los que Martín había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos y Manuel a mirar el techo. La salita no tenía ventanas y era pequeña; el chileno mantenía en sus piernas una bolsita que cargaba con comida, esperaba que el tiempo pasara para entregársela al rubio, pero resulta que el tiempo no transcurría y si lo hacía, era muy lento.

Generalmente, Manuel se sentía cómodo con el silencio y la introversión, pero esta vez no podía evitar necesitar una palabra más, lo que sea, oír un timbre de voz, la cabeza le estaba carcomiendo. Por eso, agradeció muchísimo cuando Martín soltó algunas palabras:

- ¿Me extraditarán a Argentina?

Los dos soltaron respiros ahogados.

- Sí. –contestó el castaño y Martín buscó su mirada.

- Ya no nos volveremos a ver –le susurró.

- Lo sé.

- Voy a extrañarte.

Manuel frunció el ceño.

- No seas mentiroso.

El argentino sonrió.

- Bien, no miento. ¿Cómo has estado con Catalina?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Son novios. Si me intereso en vos, también me intereso en ella.

- Está bien.

- Con… ¿cuatro meses? ¿Es así? Con cuatro meses debe estar con todos los mareos y los vómitos.

Manuel se sorprendió, pero intentó no hacerlo notar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está embarazada?

- Los rumores, los rumores.

- Ha ido bien.

- ¿Estás muy ansioso? Papá primerizo –Martín se emocionó, su mano arrastrándose por la mesa para coger la del detective.

- Un poco.

- ¿Y qué va a ser? ¿Niño, niña? No, dejame adivinar… es nena, ¿verdad?

No sabía si debía asegurárselo, pero sí sabía que Martín se daría cuenta si mentía.

- Sí, una niña.

- ¿Y cómo le vas a poner?

- La Cata quiere ponerle Arantxa.

- Arantxa González Gómez. ¿Segundo nombre?

- No sé, no hemos pensando eso.

- Me imagino a una niña con el color de piel de tu mujer, así, caramelo, y tus ojos. Linda la piba.

- Sí.

De pronto sintió los dedos del rubio tocando sus nudillos. Se estremeció, estiró sus propios dedos tocando las yemas de los del otro, y bajó la vista a la mesa. Fue un momento muy íntimo y Manuel supo de inmediato que él no estaba siendo el único allí volviéndose un poco más débil; podía también percibir cómo la piel del rubio de pronto cogía puntillos. Quitó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en él. Admiró su nariz y la forma de sus pómulos e hizo un movimiento inesperado con tal de no obtener reacción. Necesitaba algo que solo Martín sabía para que su conciencia descansara.

E iba a conseguirlo ahora.

- Cuando estuvimos en esa casa, vi… muchos retratos –empieza, tanteando el terreno. Martín aleja su mano un poquito- Retratos de una niña… ¿quién era esa niña?

- ¿Qué te importa? –Contestó con brusquedad, soltando su mano de inmediato-.

- Por favor, no hagamos ese tipo de preguntas. Me importa y sabes por qué.

- No, no lo sé. No tengo por qué decirte algo –así que estaba a la defensiva. Tendría que buscar otro camino.

- Martín, fuiste tú quien se robó todos mis recuerdos a cambio de un perfil bien hecho desgraciado. Tú comenzaste el juego, yo solo lo estoy siguiendo. Quiero saber quién era y quiero hacerlo ahora. Sí no me lo dices tú, empezaré a sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Martín lo miró sin entender, pero negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a decir algo y no quería escuchar las hipótesis de Manuel, tampoco.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Porque sí.

- Boludo, ¿qué ganaría yo?

- ¿Qué perderías?

- Mis recuerdos.

- No saco nada con decirte que te pongai en mi lugar, porque sé que no lo vai a hacer –cambió su lenguaje a uno más informal- No, sé que no vai a ser capaz.

- ¿Por qué querés saber?

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué tú quisiste saber que yo era hijo de un camionero y una fregona? –Citó- ¿Que me iba bien en el colegio, que di la PSU, que saqué excelente puntaje pero congelé la carrera porque no pude seguir pagando? ¿Que tengo dos hermanastros que me odian a mí y odiaban a mi mamá? ¿Qué estaba enamorao' de la Cata incluso antes de que ella me dijese ''hola''? Dame una respuesta. Yo lo admito: me interesai más de lo que debería y te intereso más de lo que puedes aguantar. Bordeo el límite entre el jugueteo y la muerte segura. ¿Y te digo algo? Me emociona esa weá. Me emociona porque sé –y aquí hizo una pausa. El argentino lo miraba concentrado, aunque sin poder evitar balancear los pies bajo la mesa. Manuel prosiguió con tono dramático- que soy capaz de atormentar tus recuerdos y cagarte la cabeza tanto como tú me la hai cagao' a mí.

Al final sonrió complacido.

- Porque somos iguales –dijo juntando las manos sobre el centro de la mesa- Vos y yo, Manuel, estamos tan podridos que podríamos cometer los peores crímenes que la humanidad ha visto. Y te gusta, lo sé. Por dentro querés matar de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho, ¿sí o no? ¿Sí o no?

- Y si somos tan iguales, dime quién es ella –intercedió de nuevo.

- Dejate de joder, Manuel. No te lo voy a decir.

Aun así, el chileno no se dio por vencido.

- ¿Puedo, entonces, decir lo que yo creo?

- Estamos en un país libre –se burló.

- Bueno… ¿sabí lo que yo creo? –Dijo recostándose en la silla- Creo que ella era tu polola. Y, ¿sabí qué? Uno eso con la muerte de Arthur. ¿Te cagó con el inglés? –La cara del argentino enrojeció un poco- Yo creo que por eso te ensañaste tanto con el pobrecito. Uuuh, weón, te cogiste a la mina y al otro weón, te pasai.

- Callate, boludo, qué sabés vos.

- No sé nada, por eso estoy pensando. ¿Le achunté?

Martín se quedó callado, viéndole. Manuel pensó que su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y sintió más que nunca lástima por el asesino. Sintió que su deber era abrazarlo y contenerlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, susurrarle que pasarían los años y quizá, si algún juez en Argentina tomaba una decisión distinta a los tribunales chilenos, saldría en libertad y podría ir a una tanguería y escuchar a Gardel mientras veía a una pareja bailar. Deseó más que nada hacer eso, pasarle los dedos por los cabellos rubios, acercar su cara y besarle tan inocentemente como ocurrió hace seis meses atrás, sentir sus respiraciones cerca. Quiso eso, lo quiso jodidamente, pero sabía que no podía ocurrir.

Lentamente, entendió que Martín no veía en él a José Manuel González, al detective que lo atrapó con orgullo, veía en su rostro, en su cuerpo delgado, en su cabello oscuro a la novia que perdió o que le dejó, no estaba seguro. Él no era él, era ella en el cuerpo de él. Algún rasgo debían compartir, al cual Martín se aferraba desesperadamente y no quería soltar. Por eso lo mantenía vivo, por eso jugaba con él.

Era muy obvio, y ahora se le esclarecía todo.

El argentino abrió la boca y su voz sonó como si no hubiese hablado por mucho tiempo.

- Se llamaba Victoria, nos conocíamos de nenes. Nos habíamos criado juntos. Fue como una película –sonrió tristemente- Empezamos a salir a los trece. A los catorce fuimos novios. Tuve… todas mis primeras veces fueron con ella –comentó, mirando hacia el cielo- Mi primer beso, mi primera vez… re torpe fue. –Se rió- Era lindo. Estaba enamorado, y sé que ella también…

Manuel escuchaba en silencio. Sus ojos miel fijos en los verdes.

- Cuando yo cumplí diecisiete y entré a la universidad, en mi clase había un tipo…

- ¿Puedo pensar que era Arthur? –preguntó despacio.

- Sí. A veces Victoria se pasaba de la escuela y me iba a ver. ¿Tierno, verdad? –Dijo retóricamente- Una de esas veces, se encontró con Arthur.

- Oh…

- Yo los vi conversando cuando salí de clases. Pero no tomé mucha atención, porque, mi novia me amaba, ¿no? No me caía bien él pero ella era una dulzura que jamás me engañaría. Creo que me equivoque.

El castaño tragó saliva, corriendo su mirada.

- Pude perdonar la primera vez, todos cometemos errores. No, corrección, la amaba mucho como para dejarla ir. Quizá él… él se había aprovechado.

- Sabía que era algo así –murmuró de manera fría.

- Pero cuando ya… mirá, yo la amaba. La amo. Todavía.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Salimos una noche a un boliche, y el hijo de puta también estaba. Ella se fue de ahí antes que yo con él… fue la última vez que la vi.

- ¿Quizá…?

- Un choque. Victoria murió, Arthur sobrevivió.

- Nunca se lo perdonaste. Ni a él ni a ella. ¿Después saliste con Arthur? ¿Por qué?

- Era puto. Se acostaba con cualquier cosa que se moviera.

- Esa no es razón suficiente.

- Qué importa, para mí lo era.

- ¿Y después se vino a Chile?

- Sí. Acá tenía mejor fama.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Era una historia frustrante y poco esperanzadora. ¿Podría esto haber sido detonante para la personalidad de Martín? ¿Haber matado para conseguir en alguno de ellos el alma perdida de Victoria? ¿Su amor resquebrajado y lacerante? ¿Sería alguna vez capaz de obtenerlo en cualquier persona, en cualquier parte del mundo, en una noche fría y lluviosa? ¿Podría, acaso?

Fueron un millón de preguntas que pasaron fugaces por la cabeza de Manuel junto con un par de sentimientos encontrados. Sentía, pero después no. Lástima era la palabra, luego era cariño y tristeza. Luego era nada. Nada en lo absoluto.

- Quiero sentir pena por ti, pero simplemente no puedo –contestó, con la mirada gacha. Martín asintió.

- Te entiendo. Está bien, no puedo pedirle que sienta a alguien a quien nadie le produce sentimientos.

- Por eso yo no insistí para que te pusieras en mi lugar… con eso de los recuerdos. Pero estás equivocado, tengo sentimientos por Catalina.

- Hasta cuando te sirva. Después…

Martín estiró la mano y de pronto, nuevamente ambos estaban encadenados por sus propios dedos.

- Tenía tu boquita –dijo el argentino, acercando su cabeza. Manuel medio vacilante lo imitó. Apoyaron su propia frente contra la del otro- y puede que tu pelo, aunque más claro. Y la forma de tu cara, vos te parecés mucho, enserio. Es como si… una pequeña parte de ella viviera en vos.

El chileno no contestó. Acarició la mejilla del rubio suavemente.

- Y me siento… muy atraído. Es como inevitable. Quiero estar con vos pero cuando te toco, me dan ganas de destrozarte… son sentimientos ambivalentes y los odio.

- Si… tú fuerai otra persona, si yo fuera otra persona, si no existiera la Cata y mi hija… si yo hubiera nacido en otra parte, si nos hubiésemos encontrado en otra situación, Martín, te juro, -susurró en su oído, su voz envolvente y áspera- que estaría contigo sin dudarlo. Que me quedaría contigo. Que viviría contigo, que dormiría contigo, que seríamos uno. Pero no se pudo –prosiguió doloridamente- Yo nací en Chile para ser detective y atraparte, tú naciste afuera para ser atrapado por mí… Y es así. Es un poco deprimente.

- ¿Y a vos te hubiese gustado que eso pasara?

Manuel se encogió de hombros, sus narices rozándose infantilmente.

- Sí.

Martín suspiró en sus labios.

- A mí también.

- Lo siento por no ser Victoria.

- No te preocupés, hagamos que sos una versión mejorada de ella.

Manuel estiró la mano y tocó el timbre que estaba colocado de manera disimulada en el fondo de la pared.

- Buena suerte en lo que venga. Lejos de mentiras, voy a extrañarte.

El argentino se alejó de un tirón del detective. De pronto, sus ojos habían cambiado, el verde se transformó en musgo y la expresión antes apenada de su rostro pasó a ser nada. No se oían pasos afuera y eso era una buena señal. Manuel se alejó también parpadeando, no sin entender pero sí muy confundido. Volvió a tocar el timbre por inercia, pero parecía que el gendarme no lo escuchaba. Ahí fue cuando empezó a impacientarse y se puso de pie, cogiendo la bolsita que tenía entre sus piernas. La puso sobre la mesa y la empujó hacia el lado de Martín, que la recibió y la dejó sin prestarle atención. Comenzaba a sentirse ansioso porque el tipo ese no llegaba y de repente, la burbuja que había creado con el asesino se rompía.

- Qué curioso –dijo, poniéndose de pie- No viene nadie.

- Qué curioso –repitió.

Manuel apoyó las manos en la puerta, sintiendo los pasos del argentino tras de sí. Fue un error terrible el que cometió, quedarse solo con él. Cerró los ojos en un parpadeo que duró más de lo que debería y se odió por segundos a sí mismo, qué imbécil.

Martín colocó sus dos manos también sobre la puerta para acorralar a Manuel y apretó ahí. Se agachó un poquito para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Sabés algo? –Dijo en voz baja- Yo podría abrirte las piernas y hacerte gritar como no lo has hecho con ninguna otra mujer, como todavía no lo hacés con Catalina… hay una mesa y una silla, mirá qué conveniente…

- Voy a pensar en tu propuesta –respondió.

- O… por ahí podría arrancarte la cabeza para presumir ante los demás reos.

Okay, las cosas subían de tono.

A pesar de sentir temor por primera vez, Manuel apeló a toda la experiencia con psicópatas y lo estudiado años atrás en la academia para mantener el control de la situación. Ganó tiempo hablándole sin parar y sin prestar atención a las amenazas de Martín, que ardían y susurraban contra su oreja, señalándole que si bien era más fuerte que él y estaba en un territorio que conocía, él podría tener un arma oculta.

Un guardia por fin apareció, González pudo respirar y Martín puso su poderosa mano en el hombro del detective y sonrió diciendo que todo lo dicho había sido una broma.

Cuando Manuel salió corriendo, incómodo, el argentino gritó también un ''gracias'' por los muffins con chispas de chocolate.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí –mintió Manuel, dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama que compartía con su novia. Era ya entrada la madrugada, sin embargo, dormir se había convertido en un desafío poco probable de vencer.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando estuviste con Martín allí?

- Nada que no hubiese ocurrido antes.

- ¿Cuándo van a extraditarlo?

- Se supone que en un par de meses. Es que depende de allá también, yo creo que los argentinos no quieren tener a un psicópata en su cárcel.

Catalina se quedó callada. Se hizo un ovillo contra el castaño y acurrucó la cabeza debajo de su cuello; Manuel le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí, la pancita de cuatro meses de embarazo de la colombiana chocaba contra su vientre plano y fibroso.

- ¿Cómo hai estao'?

- Con mucho vómito. Pero está bien, puedo vivir con eso.

Le dio un beso pequeño, el chileno le respondió. En realidad, Manuel quería contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero solo se limitó a decir la peor parte, o, lo que él consideraba la peor parte.

- Martín no va a olvidar todo lo que pasó…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Catalina, su rostro se volvió una mezcla de incertidumbre y miedo.

- Creo que él está jugando conmigo. Creo que está jugando con todos.

- ¿Alguna vez, mi amor, te han dicho que no te explicas bien?

- Quiero decir, Martín nos está tomando como un juguete. La justicia es su juguete, yo soy su juguete… tenemos que buscar otra salida –argumentó, mirándola a los ojos. Recorrió con la punta de su dedo índice las curvas de la cadera de su novia y admiró su piel, _una niña con sus ojos y la tez caramelo de Catalina._

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Fácil. Lo he pensado. No nos va a dejar tranquilos hasta que encuentre otro juguete. –tocó la pancita donde aguardaba su hija; todo lo hacía por ella, por la pequeña Arantxa que vendría a este mundo y de ninguna manera se merecía ser acosada por un asesino sin piedad, no por su culpa- Vamos a darle otro juguete.

* * *

Manuel caminó con una sonrisa, mostrándole a su reemplazante permanente cómo eran las cosas en la rutina diaria de la PDI. Le enseñó las demás oficinas, la máquina donde buscar café, la fotocopiadora y el casino; buscó a sus compañeros y se los presentó, les contó que tenía buenas recomendaciones y que venía de una prestigiosa universidad en Paraguay, _aah, pero, ¿erí paraguayo? _dijo uno de los chicos, sorprendido. _Mi mamá nació en Chile, pero vive en Paraguay desde pequeñita. _Fue una explicación que calmó a la mayoría.

Daniel de Irala era fascinante porque tenía una cara de inocencia que pocos disfrutaban. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello tan castaño que brillaba, sus facciones eran suaves y la piel era tostada. A leguas, era un muchacho guapo. Esperaban que su belleza acompañara a su inteligencia, _igual que yo,_ había dicho Manuel en broma, sin embargo, su pequeña palabrería no había tenido mucho efecto entre sus colegas. Envidia de los ojos miel y la nariz respingada, siguió haciéndose entender.

El final del paseo se dio en la oficina de Manuel, que ahora ocuparía Daniel. El chileno le entregó las llaves amablemente, compartió un poco de historia con él y se excusó que su vuelo no tardaba en salir para escapar de esa prisión rápido. Daniel se sentó y vio un sudoku a medio hacer y sintió curiosidad por saber cuál era el destino del detective.

- Un lindo país –contestó solamente, la idea era que nadie conociera el nuevo paradero de su familia y suyo.

- ¿Europa, tal vez?

- Tal vez. Tal vez Norteamérica o Asia, o el resto de Sudamérica. Uno nunca sabe. –Sonrió.

Daniel sonrió también. Miró la placa que ahora contenía su nombre y pasó el dedo por encima.

- Buena suerte.

- Gracias.

Contestó marchándose, se dio la vuelta pero recordó algo. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca pícara.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Qué hacía tu mamá y tu papá?

- ¿Qué hacían…? –cuestionó confundido.

- En qué trabajaban.

- Ah. Mi mamá era profesora y mi papá empresario.

Manuel enarcó las cejas. Fascinante. Nada de proletarios esta vez en esa bonita oficina de la PDI.

- Mi papá era camionero y mi mamá, fregona –dijo con un tono extraño, una mezcla de simpleza e ingenuidad-.

- Oh… pues, no lo sabía.

- No hay problema. No me he equivocado.

Daniel no entendió, pero decidió no abrir la boca. Manuel se despidió de él con una seña que hizo desde su cabeza juntando dos de sus dedos y salió de esa habitación sin prejuicios. No se sentía culpable de nada; era capaz de pasar por sobre cualquiera con tal de mantener segura a su familia. Sobre cualquiera.

Todos esos recuerdos negros y petulantes caían ahora destruidos y aplastados por las buenas nuevas que traía la llegada de Daniel. Gracias a Daniel, él estaría tranquilo. Oh, cariño, es el mejor día de mi vida.

El paraguayo se quedó sonriente sentado en su nuevo puesto, el jefe de unos cuantos pelagatos en la Brigada de Homicidio. Si seguía así, escalaría hasta tener el lugar del prefecto y su vida sería muy emocionante; tendría una casa en el barrio más alto de la ciudad y un chihuahua. Como la gente rica. El futuro parecía traer visiones inquietantes. En el buen sentido de la palabra. Se relajó soñándolo, se distendió en alucinaciones, esperaría pacientemente por ese momento.

En un instante de tranquilidad, y sin nada que pudiese haberlo hecho venir, el teléfono sonó. Daniel se asustó pero la impresión pasó rápido y cogió con una sonrisa: esta era la primera vez que contestaría a alguien en su nuevo cargo. Ah, las cosas iban en aumento.

- Detective Daniel de Irala, buenas días.

- Hola, detective.

Y Daniel enarcó una ceja, confundido.

Habíale hablado un acento seductor que llegaría a marcarse a fuego en su piel y en su conciencia.


End file.
